


【古代架空AU】小竹马，在京城

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	【古代架空AU】小竹马，在京城

01\. 别人家弟弟真讨厌

“权顺荣！你给我过来！”书房里响起崔胜澈的怒吼，“这是什么狗屁文章！”

“哥！堂堂的将军怎么能说‘狗屁’这种字眼！”权顺荣嬉皮笑脸地跑出了屋门。

权顺荣今年十三岁，是当朝大将军崔胜澈的亲弟弟。崔家世世代代征战沙场，崔胜澈的父亲崔老将军为国捐躯后，崔胜澈就担起了管教弟弟的重任。这个弟弟从小是家里的宝贝疙瘩，母亲尤其疼爱他，甚至让他跟了自己的姓氏。崔胜澈本人武艺超凡、力能扛鼎，可是权顺荣却练个剑都要撅着嘴哼哼嫌手酸；大将军不仅武能马上定乾坤，更是写得一笔锦绣文章，连宫里的大学士都赞赏有加，可是少将军不仅不读圣贤书只看小人儿书，还总是给先生捣乱，为此没少让哥哥火冒三丈。

相比之下，比权顺荣小了一个月的全圆佑就是标准的“别人家弟弟”。四年前全圆佑母亲去世，他孤身一人来到京城投奔哥哥尹净汉。这尹净汉是崔大将军的军师，据说不仅谋略过人，还天生美貌，连高鼻深目的胡姬都要自愧不如。崔胜澈向来善待下属，更是对亲眷们照顾有加，立刻安排着让全圆佑和权顺荣一同入塾读书，也好给顽劣的弟弟做个榜样。从此权顺荣就记恨起全圆佑来——自己单独读书，只是被师傅训斥罢了；可是全圆佑珠玉在先，每次师傅和哥哥汇报两位小少爷的学业时都是对全圆佑一通夸奖，说他既有天资又勤奋，对于权顺荣则说，少将军聪明有余刻苦不足。有了全圆佑这个标杆，权顺荣被师傅骂得更勤了，崔胜澈的叹息声也更沉了。

虽说权顺荣在这方面有点讨厌全圆佑，可是将军府里全圆佑是他唯一的同龄玩伴。全圆佑沉稳喜静，大多数日子都在窗前读书；权顺荣活泼好动，一刻看不住就要上房揭瓦。两个孩子正好互补，尹净汉希望弟弟能跟着小将军多跑跳，别像自己一样脑子聪明却体力差；崔胜澈盼着弟弟能跟着全圆佑多学习，别成个纨绔子弟。因此，两位哥哥从不干涉他俩一起玩耍，就算一对小竹马在府里淘气捣乱也只是睁一眼闭一眼罢了。

“圆佑呀！”权顺荣嘟着小嘴巴去抢全圆佑手里的书，全圆佑看得正入神，连理都没理他，转了个身就继续读起来。

“全圆佑！”权顺荣叉着腰大喊，“你再不理我……我、我就不跟你好了！”

“请自便。”全圆佑嘴上不饶人，却还是把手里的书合上了，“怎么，又被胜澈哥责罚了？”

“还不是赖你！”权顺荣摊开白白软软的小手给全圆佑看，其实崔胜澈根本没打他，只是象征性地拿竹板敲了敲他的手心吓唬他，“谁叫你每次都写那么好！疼死我了。”

“你呀，”全圆佑又是好笑又是心疼，“下次可别往先生的砚台里放蝌蚪了。”

“圆佑呼呼我就不放了。”权顺荣把手伸到全圆佑鼻子底下。

全圆佑小心翼翼地捧起那对小肉手，生怕他挨了打又被自己碰疼了，凑过去轻轻吹了吹。

“疼不疼呀？”

“好啦。”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地把手收回去，“咱俩出去玩吧？”

真是好了伤疤忘了疼！全圆佑无奈地叹了口气。

02\. 吃醋的感觉烂透了

翻出将军府的后院上街快活是权顺荣和全圆佑的例行“功课”，哥哥们小时候也总是干这种事，因此就算发现了也不多说什么，只是嘱咐他们出门小心。权顺荣拍着胸脯说，我能一个打俩，保护圆佑包在我身上。全圆佑却撇撇嘴，心想，你是忘了被胜澈哥追着满将军府跑的狼狈样了。

权顺荣一出了门就叽叽喳喳，圈在府里闷了一天的小将军看见什么都新鲜得不得了。

“圆佑，这是什么呀？”权顺荣好奇地蹲下来看竹箱里毛茸茸的小家伙们。

“是小鸡。怎么连这都没见过。”全圆佑嘴上不饶人，还是跟着蹲下来，“亏了你还是……”

“给我买吧。”权顺荣因为不好好读书被哥哥扣光了这个月的银子，拉着全圆佑的衣袖恳求，“多可爱呀！”

全圆佑在自家时不是没养过这样的小动物，深知它们有多难养活，怕权顺荣粗枝大叶，养死了又哭又嚎，赶忙把他拉到一旁，劝他说，天这么冷，怕是养不了几天就要命丧黄泉，别作孽。

权顺荣不服，“怎么会呢！”他跺着脚撒娇，“我肯定会好好照顾它们的！”

全圆佑被权顺荣磨得一点办法也没有，只好掏出钱来给权顺荣买了两只。权顺荣把它们小心翼翼地捧在手里，一再发誓非要把它们养大成鸡不可。

全圆佑很少对市集感到新鲜，可是眼前的东西真是见所未见。他拉着逗弄毛茸茸小鸡的权顺荣凑上前去。

“这是什么？”他绷着脸问。权顺荣也抬起头，睁大了眼睛看着眼前的东西。

“烤肠噢烤肠！一个大钱两根！”文俊辉快活地叫卖着，“两位公子来两根？”

权顺荣抬头去看全圆佑的眼色，毕竟他也没吃过这样的东西。可是全圆佑的目光没放在吃的上，却放在了卖烤肠的男孩脸上。仔细一看，那一对大眼睛圆圆亮亮，被他这样盯着一笑，只怕是卖掉整个京城的烤肠都不成问题了。

权顺荣突然产生了巨大的危机感。他喜欢全圆佑不假，可是全圆佑从来没说过喜欢他，相反还总是欺负他挖苦他。要是全圆佑一眼看上了面前这个卖烤肠的小哥哥，可怎么了得呢？

晚饭桌上权顺荣一言不发，全圆佑以为他琢磨怎么养小鸡，便也由他去，独自出起神来——刚才那个男孩，分明是在谁家府里见过的，怎么跑到街上来叫卖了呢？

尹净汉看两个孩子气氛不对，就主动挑起话头试探：

“哎，胜澈，听说了没有，文大人家的小公子今天居然偷偷溜到集市上卖烤肠、扮起小贩来了。”

全圆佑回过神来。权顺荣一听，心里咯噔一下子——如果是个平民百姓也就罢了，这烤肠小哥居然也是大官家的少爷！这可了不得了。全圆佑要是求了他哥哥，要把这个公子许配给他可怎么好呢？想着想着他就觉得自己可怜，师傅不疼、亲哥不爱，连暗恋的竹马弟弟都喜欢上只有一面之缘的别家公子了！看来，陪伴自己孤独终老的也就只有那一对小黄鸡了。

“哭什么呀！”崔胜澈捅捅弟弟的腰，“谁又怎么你了！”

“全圆佑！”权顺荣端着饭碗使劲把白饭往嘴里填，混着咸咸的眼泪拼命往下咽，“负心汉！”

一桌人面面相觑，谁也没听清他说了什么。

03\. 百步穿杨权将军

“茸茸呀，到这来。”全圆佑抓着一把小米招呼那两只小黄鸡，小家伙们就叽叽叫着冲他跑过来。

“喊谁呢。”权顺荣闷闷不乐地坐在栏杆上看着。

“小鸡呗！”全圆佑坏笑，“看看，它多淘，总是要往草里钻。”

“好哇！”权顺荣跳下来去揪全圆佑的耳朵，“你敢说我是鸡！”

“这可是你自己说的！”全圆佑推搡着权顺荣。

“真是！”权顺荣气哼哼地报复，“那我觉得另外一只得叫圆圆，因为它老是眯着眼睛趴在一处动也不动一下。”

全圆佑喂完了小米，抬头看看天色，今天的太阳真是很晴，两位哥哥也都在家，不如午后到郊外去转转，也好给最近老是垂头丧气的权顺荣散散心。

崔胜澈和尹净汉站在树下荫凉里喂马，看着远处两个孩子在草地上跑来跑去地放风筝。权顺荣那个老鹰风筝早就高高升上天空，可是全圆佑那个秀气的蝴蝶风筝因为主人跑不快，老是在头顶打转。

“诶呀！”一阵风来了，全圆佑心急一扯风筝线，反而把风筝挂上了树。这棵老树还挺高，踩在马背上都够不到顶。

权顺荣正跑得起劲，一看全圆佑的风筝不见了，人也蹲在地上缩成一团，赶紧把自己的线轴塞给侍从，三步并作两步跑了过去。崔胜澈刚想起身询问，就被半闭着眼睛的尹净汉摇摇头拉了回去。

“怎么啦。”他小心翼翼地戳戳全圆佑，“你的风筝呢？”

“上树了。”全圆佑闷闷地撇嘴，“我看树太高了，又是棵有年纪的树，着人爬上去怕是危险，就不拿了。”

权顺荣看着全圆佑一脸伤心的样子，一屁股坐在草地上发愁地挠挠头。虽说一个风筝不值什么钱，可是圆佑喜欢呀。

“有了！”权顺荣跳起来，“圆圆看我的！”

权顺荣不由分说地蹬蹬跑到树下，把玉扳指从崔胜澈的手指头上薅下来，又抢了挂在马鞍边的弓箭去。全圆佑呆呆地站在他旁边，看着权顺荣熟练地拉开弓弦闭上一只眼睛瞄准了树冠，居然觉得这样的权顺荣帅气又陌生。

“嗖——啪”一声，那支白羽箭准确地穿过层层枝干，把那只色彩斑斓的大蝴蝶震了下来。崔胜澈欣喜地揉揉弟弟的小脑袋，心想这孩子虽然有点顽劣，但是武功上倒是有几分天才。全圆佑哒哒跑着去拾风筝，回来时笑得小鼻子都皱起来了，不由分说地挂在权顺荣脖子上给他一个熊抱。权顺荣不知道为什么红了脸颊，也许是由于太阳太热了吧。树下的尹净汉一幅事不关己的倦怠模样，却偏过头偷偷勾起了嘴角。

04\. 牵牛织女的约定

“迢迢牵牛星，皎皎河汉女……”权顺荣趴在桌子上无聊地念着。

“好好背！”全圆佑拍拍他的小屁股，“今天是你生辰，小心一会胜澈哥来检查你背不出来，好日子都要挨罚。”

“这什么意思啊！”权顺荣上课时光顾着往课本上画王八。

“说的是有个仙女，腻味了日日在天上织彩霞，就跑到人间来，和一个叫牛郎的小伙子结婚，还生了一对小娃娃。可是给王母娘娘发现了，就拔下簪子划了道银河，从此他俩就见不着面了。织女想牛郎，想得正伤心呢。”全圆佑一本正经地科普起来，“你呀，上课能不能多听听？”

权顺荣听入迷了。他觉得织女也太可怜了。明明就隔着一条河，偏偏就和心上人见不着面。说着说着他又想起了全圆佑——以后全圆佑要是当了大官娶了亲，一入侯门深似海，自己岂不是跟他成路人了？还不如带着小黄鸡们，战死沙场呢。

“圆佑。”权顺荣把书一扔，委屈地把头钻进他怀里，“你什么时候娶亲啊。”

“说什么呢。”全圆佑给他问得一愣，莫不是自己暗恋权顺荣的事情被谁发现了？

“等你娶了新娘子，可不能把我忘了。这样我在边疆，死都死不踏实。”权顺荣被全圆佑一下一下拍着后背，反倒心里一酸，抽抽嗒嗒地哭了。

“胡说！”全圆佑被他说得堵心，“我当然是跟着你上战场了，谁说我忘了你？”

“真的？”权顺荣抬起红红的眼睛，“就好像哥和净汉哥那样？”

“比他们俩还亲。”全圆佑不知道自己哪来的勇气吹牛皮，总之先把眼前的心上人哄好了再说吧。

“你要是撒赖怎么办？”权顺荣不依不饶，“比如……”

“比如什么？”

“比如……你喜欢上别家公子了。”权顺荣话一出口才觉得不对。这不等于承认了他喜欢全圆佑嘛！

“诶~”全圆佑不怀好意地笑，“你不会……是喜欢我吧！”

“谁说的！”权顺荣从椅子上跳起来，“我权小将军，玉树临风、英俊潇洒，怎么会对你这个坏蛋动心！”

“噢，”全圆佑假装沮丧，“我本来还托哥哥给我淘换来了西域的玉坠子，请了大师开光，就打算今天给我的心上人当贺礼，保佑他一生平安。看来是要送不出去咯。”

“什么？”权顺荣睁大了眼睛，“给我吗？”

“不是不要吗？”全圆佑涨红了脸，过于迟缓地对于“心上人”三个字害羞起来。

“怎么不要！”权顺荣难得不怂地坐上全圆佑的大腿，照着他的脸颊狠狠亲了一口，“就是我一个人的。我指圆佑。礼物也是。”


End file.
